


【悠泰】健康檢查（前）

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 先看健康檢查在看這篇吧
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	【悠泰】健康檢查（前）

李泰容从舞台上蹦下来，就看到那个举着酒杯和同行人笑的开怀的人，正想着怎么有人的笑容可以那么耀眼就对上了目光。

对方噙着微笑眨了个眼，偷看被发现李泰容尴尬的快速躲入人群，两只耳朵热的不行。

先从舞台下来的友人，拿着酒过来

「想说你怎么突然停下了，看上人家了？」眼神还故意往李泰容刚刚停留的位置瞟

「没有，只是觉得好看而已」李泰容躁的不行，抢过酒杯喝了口

「喂！别喝太多，等等还得上台」朋友拿过酒杯，大口的灌进嘴里  
「泰容啊...你要是喜欢我帮你啊！」

「不用！」李泰容慌忙的拒绝

「没事没事，别怕哥帮你」友人自信地拍胸保证，完全不考虑李泰容的反应

李泰容刚想反驳，夜店的音乐换了首主持人的声音跟着节拍传出「Battle Time！」

观众起哄声吵的有些头疼，朋友拍拍他告诉他该上台了。

「今天的规则是一人三回合，每回合输的就喝一杯」主持人旁摆了高浓度的酒和冰块

「谁先用硬币正反面做决定！」

决定好正反面，硬币在空中翻转几圈

「Ok！TY先」

李泰容顺畅念出脑海中的词，无意识地移动目光正好和一双大眼对上，过长的浏海和渔夫帽都没挡住那好看的眼睛。

原本流畅的词卡住了，李泰容看着地板重说一遍。

时间到——

「TY有点失常啊」主持人调侃着，李泰容笑了笑自动的拿起酒杯罐完。

接下来的两回合，李泰容都只看着地板说词。

对手喝完酒主持人又起哄着加码，李泰容酒量不好，专注力都用在刚刚的饶舌上，现在只觉得脑袋沉晕乎乎的。

莫名地又被灌了杯酒，在朋友的帮忙下才能从舞台上脱身，朋友在前面带头让李泰容跟着走，酒醉的李泰容很乖巧被朋友按在椅子，对上那熟悉明亮的双眼李泰容愣了好久才发觉被暗算了，朋友早已跑回舞台边。

「嗨！你好」对方露出大大的微笑

酒精占领大脑，迟了几秒李泰容才打招呼

「你刚刚的表演好棒！TY对吧？我叫悠太！」

饱满的嘴唇扯开笑容露出亮白的牙齿，李泰容就盯着人家的唇听他叨叨絮絮。

悠太说了什么李泰容都没能记起，只觉得四周很吵。

「你还好吗？」似乎被察觉到状态不太好，悠太起身探向前关心

精致的面孔在眼前放大，原本涣散的目光才聚集回来，和那黑白分明的眼睛对视，瞟了下淡色的嘴唇李泰容忍不住的轻咬上去。

忘记了对方是什么反应，只记得回过神就离开夜店被带进附近的旅馆，进门就被压在门板上热吻，气喘吁吁地结束亲吻。

顺着意思摔上了床，手随着宽松的衣服向上抚摸

「太瘦了....」悠太轻声地说着

手沿着突起的肋骨触碰到了胸前小巧的乳头

暗色的乳头绽放在白皙的胸膛，泛着水光被两指拉扯肿胀不行。

双唇又纠缠上互相舔舐啃咬，李泰容干扁的屁股被大力揉捏。

内裤连同牛仔裤掉落在地上，李泰容光着身子被强制翻了身趴跪在床上双腿大开。

抽屉里放的润滑油大量滴落在李泰容的股间，冰的他忍不住颤了颤。

悠太像是老手几乎没什么指甲，用指腹按着穴口也不着急的插入扩张，只是边按边揉着。

李泰容都快给他揉出水了，前边也快出水。

穴口变得柔软不堪，悠太才伸入一个指节，在里边旋转按压，另一手伸到前面帮李泰容套弄。

太爽了，李泰容这样想着。

悠太一下就找到他的前列腺抵着那处按压，性器还有囊袋都被技巧性的套弄。

李泰容抓着枕头咽呜着，射在悠太的手上。

还在享受着高潮的余韵，被翻了身扣着下巴亲吻，刚射出的液体被抹在了自己的大腿根。

「好漂亮」悠太看着李泰容的脸说道，稍微酒醒的李泰容感觉热气都往脸上冲。

悠太下床像在寻找什么，李泰容本想提醒保险套跟润滑油放在同个抽屉，看对方开了冰箱拿出要价不斐的红酒便噤声。

瓶塞啵的一声被拿起，暗红色的液体盛入杯子，悠太抿了口说好冰，把酒瓶放在床头拉开抽屉拿保险套。

好看的人做什么事是不是都特别好看？

李泰容这样想着，悠太脱了衣物微微的肌肉线条看起来非常养眼，上翘的阴茎也非常好吃的样子，悠太正给自己戴套一切看起来都性感的不行。

「好看吗？」悠太扬着笑问

李泰容只觉得糟这人太有魅力了，股间不自觉的流水。

悠太回到床上捧着李泰容又黏乎的亲上一遍，李泰容不安份的蹭着人家。

湿软的穴口轻易地被撑开接纳着对方，下身的肿胀感让李泰容发出叹息伸出双手勾着悠太索吻。

亲吻完双手便被牵制，十指紧扣的压在床上接受顶弄。

悠太不疾不徐地抽送，时不时低下头亲吻或者舔咬着硬挺的乳头。

李泰容喘着用脚勾住对方的腰，紧扣的手松开臀部被固定住，比起刚刚更快速的抽插。

如果不是李泰容这一脚，悠太可能都会这么温柔的做完这场性事，虽然温柔的很舒服但总觉得少了什么，李泰容张着嘴胡乱喊着。

不知道喊着第几次的老公，悠太咬了上来舔了舔说一句自找的，就抽出阴茎拿掉保险套。

「都叫老公了，那可以内射吧？」说完撩起过长的浏海居高临下的看李泰容。

没给任何回应只用臀部去蹭着悠太，像是被挑逗疯了，粗暴的把李泰容翻了个身。

臀部翘高准备好对方的入侵，意外得到冰凉的触感，李泰容回头才发现刚在床头的红酒，瓶口正对着自己穴口，想开口阻止微冰的液体就灌了进来，张着嘴什么也喊不出来。

「好喝吗？」悠太倒的不多，液体一下就沿着小穴流了出来留下暗色水痕，像失禁般。

冲击过大李泰容没来得及反应过来，带着热度的阴茎就插入比先前都还粗鲁。

肉穴本能的吸附交合处都是刚流出的红酒，空气中弥漫着酒香，李泰容感觉他好像又醉了，贪婪的缠着对方不断呻吟，下场就是被压着大力贯穿直到温热的液体射进深处。

悠太没抽出就这样帮着李泰容打手枪，等他射精了才抽出，前面后面都沾满液体好不色情。

休息一下被推进浴室，李泰容坐在浴缸里还勾着对方缠绵，悠太自制的亲亲他就出了浴室叫服务人员来换床单。

洗完澡躺在干净的床上一整天的疲倦都袭击而来，李泰容带着困意向身边的人说了晚安，换来一个印在额头的吻。

接近早晨才入睡太阳才刚升上，一阵恼人的铃声就响起，为了不打扰到身旁的人悠太快速起身，捞起随处丢的裤子拿出特别分发的手机。

电话那头是着急的专任科主任说着很抱歉打扰假期原本值班医师出了事希望能赶回医院，悠太无声的叹了气说马上到，快速穿上衣服看了眼床头的酒，留下不少钞票连联系方式都忘了留就走人了。


End file.
